


Meditation

by SelKar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Meditation, Other, POV Second Person, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelKar/pseuds/SelKar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because meditation is best when in company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

 

Relax.

Breathe.

Close your eyes.

Breathe in. Hold.

Breathe out.

Fingertips rest on your shoulders. Lightly digging into them. Eight fingers work their way forward and up. One hand on each shoulder.

The fingers turn to the neck, thumbs joining in to massage the trapezius. They find a knot and dig in, working it out, the other fingers a calm, warm weight on the sides of your throat.

Breathe in. Hold.

The thumbs abandon their spot and the hands go south, tracing your back on the sides of your spine.

Breathe out.

The fingers go up again. Stopping at the shoulder blades, putting some pressure and tracing a path around them.

The hands reach the top of your shoulders and move down your arms, gently massaging there. Thumbs and index finger stopping in certain spots of your hands and rubbing in circles.

Breathe in. The fingers start the path back up, sinking along the way in the muscles of your forearms. Breathe out.

The hands stop at the shoulders for a moment, fingers drumming lightly, seeming to ponder on their next destination.

The hands leave, and stay gone for a few seconds. Then, arms encircle you, giving you a hug from behind.

Your eyelids twitch. Breathe.

_Don’t_ open your eyes. _Don’t._

The arms surrounding you are a warm, heavy presence.

Your shoulders relax further into their hold, and you let yourself fall back at their small tug, resting against warmth.

Breathe out.

A sun-warm, happy feeling settles in your chest, right beneath the place where the arms are lying.

The arms tug further back.

Your body doesn’t move, still sitting straight on the floor, hands resting on your knees.

Your body doesn’t move, but you let yourself go, and the feeling of the warm chest against your back becomes more intense.

The sensation is weird, but not worrying, as a deeper part of you, invisible as it is, leans back following the arms. The separation is obvious, you know your shoulders are still where they were, following the straight line of your back, but the rest of you has detached…, and is leaning back, wrapped up inside the most comfortable, soft, safe sort of blanket.

Your lungs fill with air, you still feel them, as far away as they are.

A chin rests against the side of your head, you lean back further in response.

The arms close in tighter for a second, then the chest starts righting itself, taking you along.

The air leaves your lungs, it goes out past your lips, which feel like an asleep muscle you forgot you had.

The arms finally let you go and the hands go back to your shoulders. They close there, reluctant to let go, but they give you the final push forward and leave you alone.

It takes you a few moments to find your way back to your respective place. It’s like trying to fit into a used glove, warm still from the last time you wore it, but with its sewing digging into places you don’t remember ever noticing before.

Your lips feel hot, half numb and tingling, as if the blood was rushing back into the asleep muscle.

The feeling extends progressively through the rest of your body as you get situated.

Breathe in. Hold. The warmth is still at your back, further apart than before though.

Breathe out.

Open your eyes.

You look at yourself in the mirror that’s right in front of you, and you don’t need to move your eyes to see that there is nothing, no one, behind you.

The warmth doesn’t go away.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in almost a year! Not sure if I'm 100% happy with the result, but it's a good workout to start flexing my writing muscles.
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
